the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
CatH Post 19
In CatH Post 19, Green is sleeping inside a bacta tank to heal her injuries from when she was thrown into a food processor by Note in CatH Post 16. It is revealed that she can turn into spores, which saved her life. Clear has to save a second life, this time that if Wai, an A.I. trapped within the A.I. Hub of The Hopeful. She rebuilds his robot body as best she can, using old materials, even wood, from Hebedee's Workshop, and helps him download into it, avoiding the technicians trying to purge him from the systems. Post Robot Green can turn herself into spores. That was what Clear had learnt. She found the very idea of saying it aloud to be a peculiar concept. Apparently it isn't an easy task. ''Becoming ''spores is easy. Coming together again is difficult as her spore bits will float about, often listlessly, seeming to refuse to come back to the body until its had its fun swinging lazily along. This time was worse than ever though. Her spores had gone through the machine and many of them were churned up by the grinders. This is what caused the lacerations inside and outside Green's remoulded body. Now Green floats about inside a bacta tank. One days has become two days as the girl didn't fully heal. She bobs up and down with a mask on her face to breathe. Clear is grateful that the girl seems to spend so much time in sleep else the ordeal might be incredibly mind-numbing. Otherwise Clear had been spending her time avoiding Alexis Thrain and her probing equipment. Clear forbade the doctor from probing Green and insisted that her powers were not genetic but magical. Green ''is human.'' Now though, someone else's life is on the line. The software team were now aboard and setting up their equipment in the Command Centre. She didn't know how long they'd take but Clear is working quick as she can. Salvaging lots of things meant she often took things apart - and that meant she can put things together again. She attaches Wai's head to the rest of his body. The whole ensemble is a little grotesque. What was left of the body Clear put together but lots of pieces were still missing. She went on a field trip to Hebedee's old workshop and found lots of parts she could use to recreate the robot. The end result is a little macabre looking but she figures it will do until Wai can get somewhere else for decent repairs. She also knows, unlike the software team, that the A.I.'s mainframe isn't actually in the Command Centre at all. With the robot on a gurney, Clear treks down the corridors towards the A.I. Hub. She peeks down the corridor leading to the Command Centre. She sees Pully there talking with one of the technicians. She waits. Peeks again. And again. Until eventually Pully goes into the room and out of sight. Quickly Clear scurries by, pushing the unwieldly gurney as she goes. The wheels want to go in every direction and actually squeak and moan as they go. Clear hurries on and doesn't look back. '' ''Eventually she reaches the A.I. Hub and wheels in the robot body. Clear: "Wai?" There is no reply. Clear: '"I know you can hear me. I'm here to try and help you." ''As she speaks she is already hooking up the robot's head to the mainframe. She has never seen anything like this but she figures if Wai has done it once, surely he can do it again. She had taken the software chip out and destroyed it after Note has possessed it. Instead she got a new one from Hebedee's lab. She has no idea what personality is actually on this chip but she figures it can't be any worse than Note or Wai being in the ship's system should it switch places with Wai again. '' '''Clear: '"Wait, I've connected your body so you can come back to it whenever you're ready." '''Wai: "You're quite persistent, you know that?" Clear: '''"Yes. I know." '''Wai: "... what have ''you done to my body? It looks like a ship crashed into it." '''Clear: '"Funny you should put it that way..." Wai: "I suppose I have no choice. Those nasty imperial guys are hacking into the system. Even from the Command Centre they'll eventually track me down. Okay. I'm going for it." There's a moment of silence. Clear expects lightning to burst forth and for drama to ensue. Instead there's just silence and then the robot hiccoughs. Wai: '"I feel like I have wood for legs..." ''He looks down at his new wooden legs. '''Wai: "Ah..." Clear: '"I was in a rush. There was some wood in the workshop. I nailed it on." '''Wai: '"I can probably make my own repairs from here on out." '''Clear: "Probably a good idea." Wai: "How to escape is the real question." Clear: '"That might take some time. For now I suggest you just lay low. Fix yourself if you can. When we find a way to get you back to... wherever you came from, we'll do it." '''Wai: '"I'm grateful! But why did you save me?" 'Clear: '"I know you're innocent. Can't let an innocent guy die if I can help it." '''Wai: "Well that's decent of you." Clear: "I kind of blame myself a little though. It was Note that did all this and I failed to... I don't know. Help him. Fix him. Stop him sooner. I feel responsible for not realising how crazy he'd gotten." Wai: "Crazy is just the word I'd use. That A.I. had quite a few bytes loose." Clear: "Oh, very funny. Cyber jokes." Wai: '"Well, I thought it was funny." ---------- ''Sometime later, Pully is explaining what the software technicians found. '''Pully: "Turns out that rebel robot wasn't in there. Instead there was some kind of sex-bot A.I. in there. I have no idea how something like that could have happened but it definitely startled most of the technicians when this screen popped up with a naked man gyrating against a pole." Clear: '''"Horrifying." '''Pully: "They wiped it clean and so now the ship has no A.I. at all. We don't really use A.I.'s either here or in the Empire. If the ship needs one, I have no idea how you could get a new one. Sorry, Sir." Clear: '"We can worry about that next time. For now, let's just get the ship working. If we need one, ''then ''we can go hunt for a replacement." '''Pully: '"Right. Oh, by the way. I saved a copy of the sex-simulator to a tablet drive. Do you want a copy? The guy can rely flex those muscles!" '''Clear: "Uh... no. Thanks." 'Pully: '"Suit yourself!" Category:Post Category:CatH Post